


After(Care)

by TheRoseDrew



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Ninja Ship Party, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseDrew/pseuds/TheRoseDrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Brian being softcore after something hardcore.</p><p>a.k.a.</p><p>Me banishing my gentle, gay feelings into a fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After(Care)

Danny's vision is pretty shaky after cumming three times. Brian flicks the lights on, and he waits for the spots to fade from the wall before he turns to see Ninja Brian shuffling from the room, some how fully dressed despite his very significant lack of clothing only seconds before. He's out the door before Danny physically can say anything, but the moment he has his throat cleared he opens his mouth to mumble up to the headboard: **I love you, Bri.**

He grins to himself, stretches further on the bed, then lets himself sink into the covers that smell like that dumbass colonge Brian wears that Danny fucking hates and the enchiladas Brian made for dinner earlier. He smothers his face in a pillow and takes a deep inhale through his nose. By then Brian has shuffled back into the room with a wet cloth and a can of air freshener. His movements are always formal and stiff, at least those slow enough for your eyes to process, but after sex it's all... slower. Not particularly relaxed, Danny hasn't seen that emotion in Brian _yet_. It's all just at a fourth of it's usual speed. And more than a half less deadly. Danny likes it.

Brian dismissively flicks the towel at Danny. It's warm and lands on his back, but Danny’s too content to move it. The speckles of dried come all over him and the large amount still warm in his hole feel like victories.

Ninja Brian watches him with an exasperated gaze for all of 7 seconds before he grabs the towel and wipes Danny down himself. The warm trail of water when met with the cool air cause Danny to shiver, but Brian’s hand against his skin is hot enough to keep Danny relaxed. The towel drags over all the parts Brian has marked up that night. Danny finds it erotic in a way.

When Brian is done, he doesn't ask him to turn over instead he takes both his sides in his hands and turns Danny around himself. Danny chuckles when he flops back on the bed and warmth trails against his stomach and then lower. He doesn't mind being on his back during or after. This way, he doesn't have to strain his neck to give Brian a grateful smile.

When Brian decides Danny is clean enough, finally, it all leaves him at once, the soft hot towel and Brian's big warm hands, that is. The cold hits him like a smack. A shiver wracks his body and to make it more theatrical, his teeth rattle together for a few moments.

Brian, sprays the air with the freshener (it causes Danny to let out a series of violent coughs, but ehh, what are you gonna do?) then glares down at him, this time in frustrated irritation. He rips the cover from under Danny's body quickly enough that Danny doesn't feel it ~~God in and out of bed Brian leaves him awestruck~~ and in one swift motion, lays the cover over him so he's evenly heated.

The first thing Danny takes in account isn't the way the heat settles over him. No, the first thing he acknowledges is the scent of _Pomegranate Bloodbath_ as it assults his senses. Fuck he really has to convince Brian to stop buying this shit.

He opens his mouth to try but loses his voice as quickly as he discovers it. He can barely open his eyes now. Ninja Brian was beginning to become two small specks of blue in a black and yellow blobish void. Danny giggles as softly as he would allow himself. Brian says something to him, but his voice is like a slow murmur in his head. He laughs anyway, then cringes at the loud sound. Brian pats his forehead. Their eyes connect. Underneath the bloodlust and normal lust is something Danny doesn't try to place. He leans into the touch involuntarily until Brian jerks his hand away.

Brian watches him as he slips into unconsciousness. To anyone else, it would be creepy, maybe even disturbing, but to Danny, Brian's bloodshot, bright blue eyes are a source of comfort. He struggles to look into them as exhaustion takes his body.

Brian tries to leave, but like lightening Danny’s arm reaches out to grab his wrist. Brian tries to shake the hand off, but it wouldn't budge. Danny's eyes aren't even open goddammit! He was fucking snoring a while ago!

But neither of those things matter when Danny whispers, "You're not getting away that easily, asshole. I wanna cuddle."

Ninja Brian slaps his hand, hard enough that Danny's arm drops back on the bed, defeated. He struggles to open his eyes, to say he was just joking, to say _I understand. It's bad enough we already had sex. Heh, how gay are we gonna get!?_ but he's forced to stay silent when Brian flicks the lights off, pulls the covers back, and settles under them.

Danny starts with placing a palm against the soft fabric on Brian’s arms, then letting out a breath he had been holding. **_Fuck, what were they doing?_**

**What are we doing?**

Danny doesn't hold back. He throws an arm around Brian’s waist, pulling himself closer to the man to bury his head in his chest. He immediately regrets this decision; he's so sick of the smell of fruit and massacre wafting off Brian, but he finds he's too warm to want to move. Too goddamn warm to even consider it.

He tangles their legs together and finds himself causually breathing out, "I love you, Bri."

The ninja fingers the hair at the back of his neck as a response.

And Brian says he's the emotional one after sex.

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 2 am.
> 
> I spent an hour telling myself I wasn't going to do this, then two hours, in the words of Shia Labeouf, 'just doing it'. I'm too damn tired to do a proper spell check and yet aware enough to know that if I don't post this now, I may never have the courage. All mistakes are mine and will definitely be fixed at a later date. Pointing them out to me is really helpful, though.


End file.
